One important general application of water-treatment chemicals resides in controlling the mineral content of boiler feed water in electric power generation facilities, for example. Even water supplies that have been pretreated by zeolite softening can form 400 to 4,000 pounds of scale deposits per year in a typical boiler that is generating 200,000 pounds of steam per hour, concomitantly reducing heat transfer efficiency and leading ultimately to corrosion and tube failure. The use of such chelants as nitrilotriacetic acid and ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid has proved superior to treatment of boiler feed water with soluble inorganic phosphates; but such chelants require careful monitoring if corrosion is to be minimized. Introduction of prior art water-soluble, synthetic polymers to serve as dispersants and crystal modifiers, in conjunction with phosphates or chelants, has lessened the corrosion hazard but has not eliminated the need for periodic cleaning of the boiler system to remove scale deposits.
Cooling water systems pose equally serious problems in controlling scale accumulation in order to promote both thermal and pumping efficiency.
Scale deposits are generated and extended principally by means of crystal growth; and various approaches to reducing scale development have accordingly included inhibition of crystal growth, modification of crystal growth and dispersion of the scale-forming minerals.
Certain polyacrylates and hydrolyzed polyacrylamides have been proposed heretofore as mineral dispersants in industrial water systems but have been found to exhibit undesirably low tolerance for calcium ion, resulting in calcium precipitates of their own, especially in water of high hardness initially or as a result of concentration from recycling in a cooling water system. Lignosulfonate dispersants, on the other hand, while effective in many situations, particularly where iron-fouling is a problem, are subject to oxidative destruction and are, as a consequence, comparatively uneconomical in the long run.
Accordingly, a general object of the present invention is to provide a family of water-soluble polymers which are hydrolytically stable and comparatively unreactive with hardness cations and which are effective as dispersants and especially as scale inhibitors.
Another important object of the invention is to achieve high-performance scale inhibition using a unique series of copolymers and terpolymers prepared by post-polymerization derivatization using direct amidation of polyalkyl carboxylic acids and transamidation of copolymers containing carboxylic acid and (meth)acrylamide units.
Still another object of the invention is to provide water-soluble polymeric sulfonates which have special utility as water-treatment chemicals, together with advantageous methods of synthesizing such sulfonates.
One specific object of the invention is to provide 2,3-dihydroxypropylamide-, 2-hydroxy-3-sulfopropylamide-, sulfomethylamide-, sulfoethylamide- and sulfophenylamide-containing polymers for use as scale inhibitors and the like in industrial water systems.
These and other objects and features of the invention will become apparent from the following descriptions.